disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Rabbit/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by the White Rabbit from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Films ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! *I'm late, I'm late. For a very important date. No time to say hello. Goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. *Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? *Don't just do something, stand there... Uh... no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I'm late! *My gloves! trumpet At once, do you hear! *We need a lazard with a liddle... a lad... can you help us? *N-n-n-no time, no time, no time! Hello, good bye, I'm late, I'm late. *I'm so late! I'm so very late *Two days slow? *shocked OH, MY POOR WATCH!! OH, MY WHEELS! AND SPRINGS! But-but-but-but-but-but- *confused B-b-butter? *Oh, no no! No no! No! You'll get crumbs in it! *NO! *shocked NO! NOT TEA! *shocked OH, PLEASE! BE CAREFUL! *NO! NO! NOT JAM! *OH, DEAR! *Her Imperial Highness, Her Grace, Her Excellency, Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Hearts! cheers ... And the King. *Your Majesty, members of the jury, loyal subjects... and the King... the prisoner at the bar stands accused of enticing Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, thereby and with malice of forethought, molesting, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved... *...Thereby causing the Queen to lose her temper. Television ''House of Mouse'' *I'm not really late, and I don't have a date. Sobs I'm a fraud! Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I’m here, I should be there. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! The queen, she’ll have my head for sure!" *"Court is now in session!" *"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" *"I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late! The queen will roast me for dinner! If I'm late for the trial, it'll be off with MY head next!" *"Alice! Do you understand the charges against you?" *"We can't rid the kingdom of Heartless until we get Her Majesty's memory back. This is a serious crime!" *"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" *"No time to say goodbye-- Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" *"I'm late! I'm late! I simply must get back. Oh dear! My report is due post-haste!" *"R-reporting in, Your Majesty! So far, our search has failed to turn up any trio, including that which startled you. The only place left to look is in the royal Rose Garden." *"Those bizarre shadow-things appeared out of nowhere, they did. That's why I had to hide." *"Alice, you say? A girl? I might know her, and I might not..." *"She must be waiting for me...Yet, I am forgetting something very important. I believe I looked at 'it' and felt the need to rush, but...What was it that put me into such a frenzy?" *"That's it! That's it! No time to waste, I'm late for the trial!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes